Divergent: Four's Point of View
by hpotteralways394
Summary: What is she doing here? But then I think of myself, fleeing from my old life in Abnegation, and I wonder if there is more to her than meets the eye. This is Divergent from Tobias's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I thought I would try my hand at Divergent from Tobias's point of view. I hope you guys like it! :D (And the beginning might be a little slow, but I'll try to make things more interesting. :P) **

I awake and instantly remember today is the day the new initiates are coming to the Dauntless compound. I groan inwardly, and think _Well, maybe this year will be better than last year. _

I take a quick shower, and then proceed to get ready. I head to the cafeteria and get two muffins for breakfast, one for me and one for Lauren. I go to Lauren's apartment. Normally, we walk to the net together on the first day of initiation.

I knock on her door and hear her reply of, "One minute!"

After a couple of minutes, Lauren opens the door. She sees me and gives me a quick smile. I nod at her, and hand her the muffin I brought. She thanks me, and then we start our walk to the net.

We arrive early, as planned, so we sit down together and talk about what we think the new initiates are going to be like. Or rather, Lauren talks... and talks... and talks, and I am stuck listening. I try not to zone out, really I do, but she never shuts up, and I find myself thinking about other things: how I have to work with Eric to train the initiates, and wondering who will be the first jumper.

After about half an hour, the rest of the leaders and trainers arrive, so Lauren and I know the initiates will be here any minute.

I hear a wail and then sobbing shortly after. I bow my head in respect for the fallen initiate. I briefly wonder if she missed the jump off the train, or the jump off the building.

We soon hear talking above us, and we all crane our necks to get a glimpse of who will be the first jumper.

I see a small figure standing at the top, then I see the shape bend their knees and jump.

As the figure quickly descends to the net, I finally see what the person is wearing. Grey? On closer inspection, I see the figure is also a girl.

What is she doing here? But then I think of myself, fleeing from my old life in Abnegation, and I wonder if there is more to her than meets the eye.

She hits the net hard; it gives way beneath her and cradles her body. She lets out a laugh, and it sounds half relieved and half hysterical. She covers her face with her hands and shakes her head.

Several hands reach out to help her off the net. I throw my arm out, too. She reaches out and grabs my hand. Electricity courses through me, and I am shocked that her touch feels so... _good_. Refreshing, even. I try to hide my look of astonishment.

I pull her across the net and she rolls off. She stumbles, so I reach out and grab her arm without thinking. Not wanting to make things awkward, I let go of her the moment she stands upright again.

"Thank you." I hear the little Abnegation girl say.

From behind me, I hear Lauren. "Can't believe it. A Stiff, the first to jump. Unheard of." She smirks at the girl standing by me.

I automatically defend the girl standing beside me. Not because I think she needs it, but because I feel like I should protect her. "There's a reason she left them Lauren."

I turn to look at the Stiff. "What's your name?"

She hesitates, "Um..."

I feel a smile curling my lips, thinking about how I was reluctant to share my identity too. We're more alike than she realizes.

I tell her, "Think about it. You don't get to pick again."

She seems to stand up straighter, and her voice is confident when she says, "Tris."

"Tris," Lauren repeats, grinning. "Make the announcement, Four."

I feel the girl's- Tris's- eyes on me as I look over my shoulder and shout, "First jumper- Tris!"

As is custom, a group materializes out of the darkness. They cheer and pump their fists.

As they are celebrating the first jump, someone else drops into the net. She screams the whole way down. I hear everyone laugh, but then cheers accompany it.

I see Tris watching the screaming and pumping with a look of pure joy on her face.

_She is Dauntless. She belongs here. _

I set my hand on her back, tentatively, remembering the Abnegation don't enjoy being in contact with someone. But she doesn't flinch or move away, so I keep my hand on her back as I say, "Welcome to Dauntless."

**A/N: So that was short. Really short. I apologize. But anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what I did right and what I did wrong. Constructive criticism is perfectly fine. I won't get mad at you or anything, I promise. **

**I will try to have a normal schedule for updating this story. Maybe once a week if I'm not too busy? I'll have to see how much time I have. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I do believe it's story time... This week has been the weirdest week, I swear. I'm in the drum line, and we had to stay after school to clean our drums for an upcoming contest. So this guy I like is also on the drum line. (We play snare together... how adorable! :D) Anyway, he plugged his ipod into the speaker things, and started playing Wicked music... and then like the whole drum line started singing along... and it was just so hilarious... And just so you know... he's actually a **_**really **_**good singer. (: **

**Disclaimer (since I forgot last chapter...): I do not own Divergent. That privilege belongs to the wonderful Veronica Roth. **

***Important!* I'd like to say a huge THANK YOU to any reviewers, followers, favoriters (yeah... it's a word... now that I've made it one... :P), and readers! Ya'll are just so kind! A special thank you to guest reviewers that I can't respond to. Ya'll are awesome. I love all of you guys! And now, what you've all been waiting for- chapter 2! :D**

After all of the initiates have jumped, and everyone is on solid ground again, Lauren and I lead them towards the Pit. We walk down a narrow tunnel, with walls made of stone and a sloping ceiling. The tunnel is only lit at long intervals; there is always a dark space between each dim lamp.

Us leaders stop and stand in front of the initiates with our arms folded. I watch as the Erudite boy in front of Tris stops abruptly, and Tris runs into him, hitting her nose on his shoulder. She stumbles back and rubs her nose lightly.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you _don't need a tour of the place."

She smiles as she beckons toward the Dauntless-born initiates. I watch them break away from the group and disappear into the shadows.

I stare at the transfers. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four."

A Candor standing next to Tris looks at me weirdly. "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes," I say. "Is there a problem?" _There _better_ not be a problem._

"No."

_That's what I thought. _"Good. We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

Candor snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

Oh, no. No. I do not tolerate nonsense like that. Something has to be done.

So, of course, I do the only logical thing. I walk up to the Candor and lean in next to her face. I narrow my eyes at her, and then proceed to stare at her. And, trust me, my stare packs a pretty hard punch, not to brag or anything...

"What's your name?" I ask her quietly. Quietly, but with a deadly tone to it. One that clearly says _No one messes with me._

She squeaks out, "Christina."

I straighten up and continue talking to her.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

Christina nods, so I continue walking to the end of the tunnel.

Christina must have mumbled something to Tris, because I hear Tris's reply of "I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at."

_You're right, Tris. So very right. _

We come to the opening of the Pit so I push the set of double doors open.

As the sight of the Pit reaches my eyes, I hear the Candor, Christina, whisper, "Oh, I get it."

I smirk to myself. Then I address the transfers. "If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm."

I motion the transfers forward. They obediently trail after me, almost looking like lost puppies, or like they are a part of my shadow.

We approach the sound of the chasm, so I have to shout to be heard above the roaring water. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

Since we have completed the tour, I lead the initiates to the cafeteria. As soon as we walk in, the Dauntless inside stand. They applaud, stamp their feet, shout. The sound is deafening. I sneak a glance at Tris. I see she is smiling, along with Christina.

I watch the two of them walk over to a table. In a moment of bravery (hmm, I wonder where that came from? Surely not my Dauntlessness showing...), I find myself walking over to join them. I even sit next to the Stiff (which, come to think of it might not have been the best idea. Sitting next to her seems to make me want to reach out and run my fingers through her soft, silky-looking hair...).

Tris looks to the center of the table, where the food is sitting. I see her confusion, and remember the first time I sat at this table, unsure, just like her.

I nudge her with my elbow and say, "It's beef. Put this on it." I pass her some ketchup.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks, her eyes wide.

"No," Tris replies. "Is that what it's called?"

I nod at Christina. "Stiffs eat plain food." I say, thinking back to my own time in Abnegation.

She looks interested. "Why?"

Tris shrugs, "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

"No wonder you left." Christina says, smirking.

"Yeah. It was just because of the food." Tris rolls her eyes.

I have to fight back a grin. _So she's got jokes, huh? _

A second later, however, my happiness slips away, like jello off a hot car hood... Where did that analogy even come from? I need some serious help, honestly...

But I digress.

Eric walks through the cafeteria doors, and a hush falls over the room.

"Who's that?" Christina whispers.

I answer, "His name is Eric. He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

I give her a grave look. "Age doesn't matter here."

I turn my head back toward where Eric was, but then notice that he is headed for our table. _Oh, joy._

He plops into the seat beside me. We offer each other no greeting.

But then he asks, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" nodding to Christina and Tris.

I glare at Eric. "This is Tris and Christina."

Eric smirks at Tris, "Ooh, a Stiff. We'll see how long you last."

Something in my stomach writhes like a snake. I realize I want to protect Tris. I don't want Eric to look at her. _She's mine. _The thought almost scares me; I met her, what? A couple of hours ago. And already I'm this protective of her?

I almost expect her to say some rude retort. If I've learned anything about her in the past few hours, it's that she doesn't just roll over and let someone walk all over her. She may be small, but she seems very fierce.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Eric asks me, "What have you been doing lately, Four?"

Internally, I am grateful that he has stopped looking at my Tris. Wait, what? _My _Tris? There it is again. Oh, this is going to be a long year.

On the outside, I am as calm and collected as always, acting as if I am not having these thoughts about an initiate. I lift a shoulder casually and say, "Nothing, really."

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up. He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

I look at him for several long seconds before saying, "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold." _Plus, I could never leave. Not now that I've met Tris. _

"So he wants to give you a job."

"So it would seem."

Eric looks at me, "And you aren't interested." It wasn't a question.

"I haven't been interested for two years." I reply.

"Well. Let's hope he gets the point, then." He claps me on the shoulder as he leaves.

Tris looks at me oddly. "Are you two...friends?"

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite," I tell her.

"Were you a transfer too?" _Curiosity killed the cat. _It's going to kill Tris too if she doesn't learn to be less inquisitive.

I decide to try to help her. "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions. Now I've got Stiffs, too?" I say, coldly.

"It must be because you're so approachable. You know. Like a bed of nails."

Hey, look. I found that attitude I was looking for earlier, when she was talking to Eric.

She defiantly stares at me as I stare at her. Apparently, though, she must eventually realize what she has just said and done, because color rushes to her cheeks.

I just say, "Careful, Tris." Because I know that if she acts like this around anyone else, they would actually take action and punish her. I might not care because, I mean it's _her, _ but no one else will appreciate her personality.

I hear a Dauntless member at another table call my name, so I get up to leave.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately. **

**So, how have you guys been? Having fun at school? It's actually not that bad (for me). I have band to look forward to at the end of every day. But, you know, marching band season is almost over, so that's **_**really **_**depressing. :( **

**Lalalala. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon...ish. :P Oh, and don't forget to review (Please?) because I need to know what I did right, and what I did wrong. (: I love you guys! (: **


End file.
